Contraste
by Monica Oliveira
Summary: Edward é um soldado alemão de alto escalão, enquanto Bella e sua família são judeus e vivem na Polônia na época do comando de Hitler. O que pode acontecer? UA


_Capítulo 1_

 _.~_

 _Polônia, 1941_

 _Gueto de Varsóvia_

"Jill, quantas vezes terei que dizer para não me seguir." Porque ele é tão teimoso?

"Sou seu irmão Bella, meu dever é proteger você." Ele estava logo atrás de mim, eu conseguia sentir sua respiração gelada no meu pescoço. Esse inverno está nos matando aos poucos, se não morrermos de fome ou espancados, com toda certeza morreremos de frio.

"Não, não é o seu dever." Eu continuei andando pela lama gelada me escondendo atrás dos sacos que separavam os nossos dormitórios de onde alguns guardas nazistas ficavam a nos vigiar durante a noite. Dei uma olhada pra trás, somente para confirmar que Jill estava batendo os dentes. "Vá ficar com mamãe e papai, você só tem onze anos Jill, se _eles_ te pegarem eu nunca vou me perdoar."

Eu quase implorei, mas nunca adianta falar com ele.

"E você acha que eu vou me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecer com você, Bella? Me diga!" Olhei nos olhos castanhos do meu irmão, tão idênticos aos meus e não vi a alegria que costumavam ter. Quando foi que ele cresceu? Quando foi que tanta dureza, tanta dor se instalou dentro do coração do meu irmãozinho de onze anos?

As cenas que vieram à minha mente responderam a minha pergunta.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Jill me puxou para baixo, no meio da lama. Nós ficamos abaixamos atrás dos sacos que faziam a barreira tentando não chamar a atenção dos guardas nazistas.

"Acho que eu falei alto demais, droga." Jill cochichou ao meu lado. Eu rapidamente coloquei a mão na boca dele, e ficamos muito perto um do outro, tão perto quanto a física e suas leis permitissem enquanto nos abraçávamos, _tentando_ parecer invisíveis.

Eu sabia o que iria acontecer se os guardas nos achassem, na melhor das hipóteses, morreríamos.

Eles se aproximavam cada vez mais e Jill já estava ofegando contra minha mão que ainda tapava a sua boca. Por incrível que pareça, de toda minha família, ele foi quem mais sofreu na mão desses desgraçados de uma figa...

"Ora, ora, ora." Eu apertei meus olhos e tirei minha mão da boca do meu irmão, já não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. "Olhe só o que temos aqui James?"

James? Oh, merda!

"Não seriam dois ratinhos fora daquele bueiro imundo?" Não poderia ser qualquer outro guarda? Nesse homem resumiam-se todos os meus pesadelos. Todos. "O que estão fazendo fora da cama, escória?"

Sua voz estava perigosamente perto, e eu sei que ficaria pior quando ele me reconhecesse. Isso iria acontecer cedo ou tarde. Busquei dentro de mim um átimo de coragem e olhei diretamente para aquelas íris cinza que me encaravam tão duramente.

Acompanhei a mudança em suas feições não pela primeira vez e sabia que estava perdida.

"Leve o garoto." James disse ao outro guarda corpulento que estava ao lado dele, sem ao menos piscar e muito menos tirar os olhos de mim.

Eu automaticamente apertei o meu abraço em Jill e percebi como ele estava tremendo terrivelmente.

"Mas, o que devo fazer com o..."

"Riley, eu disse: _leve o garoto_."

"Sim, senhor." Eu vi como Riley se aproximava para tirar Jill de mim, mas eu não deixaria. Ele iria espancá-lo até a morte. Eu não deixaria.

Apertei mais ainda meus braços em volta de Jill e enrolei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, ele estava todo preso a mim e me abraçava como a uma tábua de salvação.

"Shh Jill, ficará tudo bem." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido tentando acalmar o pranto do meu pequeno. Eu sabia que estava acabado e mesmo assim lutei contra o tal Riley enquanto ele tentava tirar Jill de mim.

"Não, solte-o!" Eu urrava contra ele, mas ele era mais forte que eu e o pranto de Jill só me deixava mais desesperada.

"Eu te amo, Bella..." Ele chorava e esperneava já nas mãos do guarda corpulento e eu ainda tentava segurá-lo de alguma forma, mas as mãos de James puxaram meu cabelo pra trás e eu não conseguia avançar.

"Solte-o seu desgraçado! Ele é só uma criança..." Eu já estava chorando e implorando enquanto observava Jill sendo levado embora aos prantos.

"Bella... diga para mamãe e papai, diga a eles..." Eles já estavam longe e mesmo assim eu ouvia sua voz e seu choro.

"Jill, eu te amo..." Eu já não gritava mais eu sussurrava entre um espasmo de desespero e outro. "Eu te amo tanto..." a dor era cortante, saber o que iria acontecer com ele e não poder fazer nada. "Ele é tão pequeno..."

"Pare de chorar sua cadelinha imunda." James puxou ainda mais o meu cabelo me derrubando no chão e me arrastando. Doía muito, mas não era nada que eu não pudesse suportar. E eu já não queria lutar mais, estava tudo tão ferrado que a minha força de vontade pra viver tinha me deixado. "Hoje ninguém vai interromper meus planos com você, sua nojentinha."

Foi então que a realidade do que estava acontecendo bateu em mim como um soco. Ele queria tirar de mim a única coisa que eu consegui manter pra mim nessa bagunça toda.

"Não! Me solta seu animal... Deixe-me ir." Eu me virei pra ele e comecei a me debater e tentar fugir. Foi quando eu senti o peso da mão dele em cheio no meu rosto, parecia que ele tinha batido com um tijolo em mim, tal a força com que ele me atingiu. E quando o meu rosto atingiu o chão molhado em uma mistura lamacenta, foi um bálsamo. Aquela lama gelada aliviava um pouco da dor e eu só podia choramingar.

Ele me deitou de costas pra lama e subiu em cima de mim tentando levantar a minha saia enquanto eu protestava audivelmente. As mãos grandes e frias dele apertavam minhas coxas e se impulsionavam para cima na tentativa de arrancar a minha roupa de baixo.

Consegui acertar uma joelhada na lateral de suas costas e o ouvi ofegar. Como ato reflexo a mão dele voou novamente para meu rosto no mesmo lugar onde ele tinha me atingido antes e eu gritei, gritei de dor.

"Fique quietinha, e eu vou tentar não te machucar tanto." A voz dele pingava veneno, mas eu continuei a gritar e espernear.

"Depois não diga que eu não avisei!" Ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido enquanto pegava um punhado de cabelos enlameados na minha nuca. Ele puxou meus cabelos para o lado enfiando a minha cabeça na lama que estava abaixo de nós. Automaticamente senti o gosto de terra na minha boca e engoli sem querer um grande punhado de barro. Minha cara estava enfiada na lama de um jeito que eu não conseguia respirar e quanto mais eu tentava, mais me afogava naquela lama.

Eu já estava quase sem forças...

"James, levante-se." Foi quando eu ouvi essa voz dura e aveludada e pensei que estava sonhando. Ele não deveria estar aqui. Ele tinha me deixado... "Eu disse pra se levantar homem."

Rapidamente senti o vento gelado do inverno passando pelo meu corpo e rosto e comecei a tossir audivelmente tentando puxar quanto ar fosse possível para os meus pulmões. James estava de pé ao meu lado com as feições mais duras que eu já tinha visto, mas ainda assim o medo passava pelos seus olhos.

"Senhor Hi..."

"Não diga nada James." Eu percebia como _ele_ estava segurando a raiva que borbulhava através de seu olhar. "Você é um verme que só envergonha a raça ariana! Saia da minha frente agora."

"Mas senhor.."

"Saia. Antes que eu leve essa sua bagunça aos ouvidos do meu tio."

Eu vi James ficar mais branco do que ele já era e sair em disparada sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Ele ainda ficou de pé a minha frente só me observando enquanto eu cuspia todo aquele barro, esperando até o momento que fosse seguro e não tivesse mais o risco de James voltar, eu presumo.

Logo depois ele caiu de joelhos ao meu lado. "Isabella, eu..." Ele parou de falar ainda olhando nos meus olhos, eu tinha certeza que ele poderia ver a raiva e angustia ainda ali, ele não suportou. Começou então a verificar as feridas em meu rosto, deveria estar inchado e nada bonito devido ao trato que James me deu. Ele levantou a mão para tocar em meu rosto e eu recuei como um cachorro ferido.

"Não toque em mim." Eu apenas sussurrei, não tinha forças pra mais.

"Eu nunca machucaria você Isabella." A voz dele tinha um tom de suplica que me fez olhar novamente naqueles olhos esmeralda que tanto me fizeram falta.

"Você já me machucou, você me deixou." Disse de forma acusatória.

"Eu não deixei você, jamais deixaria você." E eu pude ver a tremenda angustia que assolava os seus olhos. "Meu tio, em pessoa, mandou-me em uma viagem para Itália e eu não podia contestá-lo, você sabe que eu não podia. Ele já está desconfiando que há algo diferente comigo e eu... Eu..." Ele respirou fundo enquanto ainda olhava fixamente nos meus olhos e de repente a expressão de angustia que ele tinha em seu rosto mudou drasticamente para uma expressão dura, decidida. "Vamos, eu tenho que tirá-la daqui."

Ele pegou minhas mãos e começou a me levantar, vagarosamente. Eu olhei para os lados procurando... Se houvesse algum guarda nazista aqui visse essa cena, ambos estaríamos mortos. No entanto não havia ninguém, estávamos sozinhos e pairava um tremendo silêncio sobre nós.

Logo minhas pernas ficaram bambas com o efeito do que lembrei, eram como se tivessem duas mãos esmagando o meu coração dentro do meu peito e eu comecei a cair.

"Isabella..." Ele tentou me segurar, me manter sobre as minhas pernas, mas no momento eu tinha me esquecido de tudo, até mesmo dele. Eu só podia pensar no que tinha acontecido com...

"...Jill." Eu sussurrei em resposta a uma pergunta não feita por ele.

"Acalme-se Isabella, Jill está com seus pais." Entrei rapidamente em foco, prestando atenção a cada palavra que ele dizia.

"Mas como? O soldado..." Eu não conseguia entender.

"Eu os encontrei antes de encontrar você e enviei Jill para ficar com seus pais. Riley, o soldado, não chegou a fazer nenhum dano a ele."

Quando o alivio tomou conta de mim, voltei a sentir minhas forças. Mas pelo jeito eu não as controlava, porque quando dei por mim meus braços estavam em volta do pescoço de um soldado nazista eu o apertava efusivamente contra mim.

"Obrigada, Edward. Obrigada." Eu o sentia rígido, nós nunca tivemos um contato tão próximo, não fisicamente.

Eu sabia o que eu sentia por Edward e acho que sabia o que ele sentia por mim, mas nós éramos o maior contraste da história. Eu era uma judia e ele... Bem, ele era só Edward Anthony Cullen Hitler, sobrinho de Adolf Hitler, o homem que queria dizimar o meu _povo_ , literalmente.

Aos poucos eu o senti relaxar e muito calmamente envolver os braços ao meu redor e me apertar mais ainda contra ele. Eu soltei uma respiração que estava presa em minha garganta e uma pequena ponta de esperança começou a florescer no meu coração. Edward estava de volta.

* * *

Olá!  
Prometo ser breve em minhas considerações.  
Comecei a escrever essa história em 2012, até publiquei o primeiro capítulo aqui, mas não dei continuidade. Resolvi retomar essa e algumas outras histórias minhas que estavam incompletas e voltar a escrever.

Por favor, me deixem saber o que acham da idéia e se a escrita é suficientemente boa, rs. Se não, críticas serão muito bem vindas!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo. ;*


End file.
